World of the Dragonlords
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Uncle Scrooge, Launchpad, the nephews & their friends are taken prisoner to another world.
1. A Door Opens & Closes

A/N: Wow, my first post in ages. Anyways, this is based on the graphic novel, "World of the Dragonlords". This story based on it takes place in the "DuckTales" universe with my fan-mades in the mix while the original took place in the comic book series "Uncle Scrooge" & "Donald Duck" in which DuckTales was abdapted from. Take a peak at the end of the chapter to see the difference between this & the novel. Oh, and please, use polite cretique. Okey-dokeys?

Disclaimer: Uncle Scrooge, Launchpad McQuack, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack & Genie (from the "Treasure of the Lost Lamp" movie) all belong to Disney. Stuart "Stuie" "Studucus" Duckman, his little sister Tracey, older brother Dirk & Iris Green all belong to me. While the plot, Brendon, Hintermann, human slaves, the Morg & dragons belong to Byron Erickson & Giargio Cavazzano. I think.

World of the Dragonlords

Chapter 1

A Door Opens…And Closes.

_Today, the world's richest duck, Scrooge McDuck is in the picnic area in the woods outside Duckburg with his nephews Huey, Dewey, Louie & Genie and niece Webby._

Scrooge: All right, kids, you wait for Launchpad while I do my business.

_As soon as he goes off, the boys & Webby begin plotting, they soon spot their friends, Stuie Duckman, his sister Tracey & Iris Green._

Genie: Oh, hey Stuie! Iris!

Webby: Tracey!

Stuie: Hey dudes.

_Their friends come to the boys & Webby._

Iris: What's happening?

Huey: Aw, Unca Scrooge is making us come here for some Jr. Woodchuck stuff while he does (makes air quote) "his business".

Stuie: Ah, Dad's making us come here to do some stupid sibling-bonding thing, (jabs thumb back, pointing towards woods) Dirk's looking for a parking place.

Iris: He said I'd be a chaperone.

Huey: Well, don't worry, guys, we're already making an escape plot.

Louie: What do ya say, guys?

Genie: Wanna part in it?

Stuie: Hmm, well…

Iris: Let's hear the plan first.

_The kids gather together and Huey makes a blueprint on the grass with a stick._

Dewey: All right, we agreed. We'll make our break as soon as Dirk is trying to figure out how to answer Webby & Tracey's question.

Huey: We'll scatter, meet up at Dirk's car and get back to Duckburg.

Louie: Hope you have a driver's license, Iris.

Iris: I sure do.

Huey: We'll have to be fast too. We've gotta get to Ramblin' Studios by 3:00.

Dewey: (Gulps) If we're late, we'll miss out on our chance to be cast as extras in "Galactic Doom."

_Louie quickly shuts his brother's beak shut._

Louie: Don't even think about it, we won that chance fair & square.

Stuie: "Galactic Doom" will be the biggest sci-fi film since "Star Wreck", and we'll all be in it!

Genie: It is a sweet deal.

Tracey: Yeah, I've always dreamed of being in motion pictures.

Webby: Ditto.

_Huey stands and faces_ _the others._

Huey: Think instead about the cool costumes we'll get to wear…

Louie: And about all the big film stars we'll get to meet.

Dewey: Yeah!

Stuie: Yes! That is a sweet deal.

Iris: Remember, the only thing standing in the way of our dreams is Prof. Duckman's weird sibling bonding thing.

Dewey: Yeah, us too. Some families we have.

Genie: Y'know, when we're together, we're actually apart.

_Scene shows Dirk, looking for a parking place._

Stuie: Like Dirk is so caught up with finding a good parking spot, that he forgets his responsibilities of looking over us. Then again, Dirk's just an idiot.

_Shows Scrooge looking around the forest._

Huey: Or Unca Scrooge, he came here so he could estimate how much money he can make…

Scrooge: $300. $500.

Huey: If he can clear cut this section of the forest!

Scrooge: $1,000! (hugs tree)

_Cuts back to the kids._

Dewey: Then there's us, 4 selfish boys & a girl who are planning to go A.W.O.L. over a science-fiction film.

Louie: And worst yet, we're conning our best friends into going along with us.

Huey: Someone could get the idea that our families don't care for one another.

Webby: Oh gee, that's not good at all.

_(FWOOOM!) Just then, as Scrooge returned and Launchpad McQuack shows up, the group sees a big storm cloud with lightening all around it._

Huey: What is that?

Stuie: I don't know.

Iris: Well, I have a bad feeling about it.

_2 strange-looking beings (humans like you & me) appear out of the storm cloud, one is a bulky fella who has long, blonde hair, the other is a thinner guy with brown hair. They both look like something from a Renaissance Faire._

Being #1: (Coughs) This is your idea of a door, Hintermann?

Hintermann: Hey, I never said how big it would be, Brendon! I wasn't even sure the spell would work.

_The 2 being look around._

Brendon: But where are we? This doesn't look like Freedom Marsh to me.

Hintermann: Oh, it's probably not! The only thing I could think about was not being roasted in that forest fire the Morg set.

Brendon: Understandable, old friend. Still, I'd like to know how far away from home we are.

_The 2 see the freaked out ducks._

Hintermann: I guess we could always ask those natives over there.

Brendon: By Our Mother! They look like ducks! But they're wearing clothes. You there!

Launchpad: Uh-oh! I think it's time we call off this outing on account of weirdoes!

Iris: Launchpad, hold on!

_He tries running off but Brendon grabs him._

Brendon: Wait!

Launchpad: Oof! Really fast weirdoes!

_Brendon lets Launchpad go._

Brendon: Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know where we are.

Stuie: You mean which planet? It's called Earth.

Hintermann: Do you realize what this means, Brendon? My doorway worked beyond even my wildest fantasies! When we stepped through it, we stepped into another world! Or more likely into another dimension!

Genie: No duh, Sherlock.

_Stuie shoves his best friend over and introduces himself & everyone to the strange beings._

Stuie: Ignore him. My name is Stuie, that's my Uncle Scrooge, my sister Tracey and they're my friends Huey, Dewey, Louie, Genie, Webby, Launchpad & Iris.

Hintermann: My name is Hintermann, and that's the great hero, Brendon. But wow, no other magician has ever conjured up such a powerful doorway!

Brendon: My congratulations, Hintermann. But can we go through it again…get back to Our Mother and the war?

Scrooge: "War"?

Hintermann: Ah, you're such a killjoy, Brendon. But the answer is yes! We can go through again as soon as the fire dies down. Although it looks to me like the doorway is shrinking. Maybe we shouldn't wait too long… it may not be stable.

Louie: Uh, excuse us, sir…

_Hintermann & Brendon turn to the nephews._

Huey: We didn't mean to eavesdrop, but…

Louie: Didn't you say you want to get back to your mother?

Dewey: Did ya leave her in the middle of a war?

Hintermann: (Laughs) Kids.

Brendon: Bless you, boys. It has been too long since we have met with such innocence.

_He kneels to the kids and starts to explain.  
_

Bendon: But to answer your question, Our Mother is what we, humans, call our home planet. And yes, She is at war… (stands back up) With the Morg.

Tracey: Morg? Dad says our Uncle Lawrence went there after eating Grandma's meatloaf.

_Stuie puts him hand on Tracey's shoulder and faces her._

Stuie: I don't think that's what he's talkin' about, kiddo. (to Bendon) Plus, that isn't the reason our uncle passed away.

Brendon: No. These Morg are a vicious, violent, monstrous race who are determined to conquer Our Mother and enslave all humans. The Morg deliberately set fire to the forest to capture us, the forest is not sacred to them, nothing is…except power.

Hintermann: Hmm, now I'm sure the doorway is shrinking!

_Scrooge walks up to them, he_'s_ getting a smide suspicious._

Scrooge: There's something you're not telling us, lads. What's so special about you two that anyone would go to all that trouble?

Hintermann: Me, I'm just a wandering magician from the East, but Brendon is special! He's the leader, the hero, the inspiration…

_Brendon's getting annoyed by Hintermann trying to put him in the spotlight._

Hintermann: For all free humans on Our Mother! The Morg would go to a great deal of trouble to capture him, or even kill him!

Brendon under breath: Hintermann!

_(Distant screeching)_

Genie: W-w-what's that sound?

Hintermann: That high-pitched screech could mean only one thing!

_3 fat troll-like goons fly out of the doorway on dragon-back._

Dragons: (Screeching)

Iris: Who are they?

Brendon: Those are Morg war dragons!

Launchpad: We're really in for it now!

Genie: Oh man.

_The 3 Morg see the humans & ducks._

Morg #1: (Snorts) This isn't Morgworld! Those humans have led Snark, Nurg & Groob someplace else!

Morg #2: Well… Groob doesn't care! Groob has found Brendon! The reward Lord Moraq promised for Brendon's capture will soon be…Groob's!

_They then go in for the attack._

Iris: Here they come!

Brendon: Hintermann! Stay here and guard our new friends! I'll draw that Morg warrior away from you!

Stuie: You heard the dude, get behind the goofy magician!

_The ducks get behind Hintermann as Brendon twirls his mace, then throws it at the Morg warrior. It hits him and he falls off his dragon._

Dragon: (Screeches)

_It breathes fire down but Brendon dodges it._

Hintermann: Way to go, Brendon! One down, two to go!

Louie: Wow, what a fighter!

_The lead Morg, Snark turns to the other, Nurg._

Snark: Nurg, wait here. Snark will go fetch Groob's dragon, it is too valuable to lose.

_He goes off after Groob's dragon._

Nurg: Nurg will do as Snark commands. Or Nurg will capture the humans while Snark is off on wild dragon chase. Nurg is smart, Nurg will use Lightning Stone Lance to stun the puny humans from a safe distance!

_He holds out a weapon that looks like a pair of covered tongs over something, the tongs open to reveal a bright yellow stone. It fires blue lightning everywhere but Hintermann makes a yellow shield appear._

Hintermann: Don't worry, I'll protect you with a mystic shield!

Scrooge sarcastically: Yeah, right. Why should any of this worry us?

_The blue lightning hits the shield, Hintermann tries his best to hold it in place._

Hintermann: (Grunting) Didn't…I…tell…you? Nothing…can…get…through…my…shield!

Stuie: Look out!

_Stuie, Genie & Iris take Tracey & Webby and get out of the way as another strike of blue lightning comes down, it gets Scrooge, Launchpad & the nephews and stuns them._

Hintermann: Whoops! Sorry! That one got by me. Boy, they're gonna be mad at me when they wake up! The only thing I can do right now, though…is hope for a lucky angle!

_He moves the shield some, the lightning bounces back to Nurg, it hits his dragon's tail._

Dragon: (Shrieks)

_He starts falling as Snark returns with Groob's dragon._

Snark: (Growls) The mighty Snark is cursed! It must be so, or else there would be warriors not fools, in Snark's command!

_Brendon returns to Hintermann, the unconscious ducks & ones who are still standing._

Hintermann: Did you see that, Brendon? Did you see that awesome angle?

Brendon: Aye, I saw it. And I would share your joy, had you but done it before our new friends were struck down.

_Genie come up to the 2 humans._

Genie: Uh, pardon me, but I think the bad guys might be back soon.

Brendon: Genie is right. Come, Hintermann! We must prepare for the next Morg attack! They will not be so foolhardy as to strike individual again.

Hintermann: No they won't! Which is why we've got to go home now! My doorway is shrinking even faster now!

_He points to the doorway which is getting smaller by the minute._

Stuie: This kills me to say, but he's right. It's more important you to Your Mother than to fight some useless battle with 3 Morg.

Brendon: (Sighs) You are right, I am…needed there. But what about our new friends?

Hintermann: We'll have to leave them! We can't carry them, and they won't wake up for hours.

Brendon: Perhaps… perhaps, the Morg will take no further interest in them?

Iris: Don't worry about a thing, Brendon.

Stuie: We'll take care of them.

Brendon: Thank you, young ones. Goodbye now.

_Bendon & Hintermann go forth towards the doorway as the standing ducks wave good-bye._

Boys/girls: (Various goodbyes)

Hintermann: And I'll re-open the doorway to this dimension so you can visit them.

_Brendon & Hintermann go through the portal. But Iris sees the Morg coming back!_

Iris: (Gasps) Trace, Webby, hide!

Tracey: But what about you?

Stuie: Don't worry about us, just hide!

_Webby & Tracey run to the bushes as the Morg come to the others._

Snark: (Snorts) Brendon has escaped! Snark will report that it is all due to Nurg's disobedience & Groob's stupidity!

Nurg: Nurg make Snark pay for such a report!

Groob: But Nurg's retribution must wait. The magic doorway is closing, and Groob will not be stranded in this miserable world!

Snark: (Growls) Snark says…NO!!

_He grabs Nurg & Groob and pounds their heads together._

Snark: Nurg & Groob will leave when Snark say so! But first Snark has business to attend to.

_He throws a net over the unconscious ducks._

Snark: Snark no know what these creatures are, but Snark will bet creatures can be sold in the slave market in Toom!

_Just before they can take them, the boys & Iris step in._

Iris: Hey, you big bully!

Stuie: Leave them alone!

Genie: Yeah, pick on someone your own size!

Nurg: (Sinister snicker)

_Nurg & Groob grab Stuie, Genie & Iris._

Kids: Hey!

Groob: Should Nurg & Groob take mouthy creatures too?

Snark: Sure, 2 extra slaves and a pretty girl for Lord Moraq as a present.

All: (Evil chuckling)

_Groob ties & gags the boys & Iris, and the Morg take the ducks away into the portal. Tracey & Webby watch from the bushes upsettingly as the portal closes._

Webby: Unca Scrooge!

Tracey: Stuie! Ohh…we're too late.

_They walk out and sit there, holding Scrooge's hat & cane._

Sometimes, there is a very fine line between reality & fantasy…

_Shows the boys at McDuck Mansion in the study doing their homework with Stuie helping them; he's sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table as the nephews & Genie are sitting on the floor._

Huey: Thanks, Stuie. I'd never have figured out this problem without your help.

Stuie: Think nothing of it, Huston!

Dewey: It's fun to do homework together.

Louie: Especially when we have our genius friend giving us a few tips.

_Stuie puts his feet down from the coffee table and stands on the couch._

Stuie: Hey dudes, why don't we just go to the movies tonight?

Genie: Gosh Stuie, you're the best friend anyone can have!

_Scrooge walks into the study where the kids are._

Stuie: Hey, our generous Uncle Scrooge will be happy to pay for our tickets & refreshments.

Dewey: Wow, Unca Scrooge, you're the best grand-uncle in the world!

Scrooge: Tut-tut, kids. What's the use of having money if you don't spend it on your loved ones.

_Suddenly, Huey wakes up as it all turned out to be a dream._

Huey: Whoa! That can't be the real Unca Scrooge. Uh…what happened? The last thing I remember is another dream about warriors & dragons and…

_He notices his brothers are lying unconscious._

Huey: (Gulps) That's Dewey & Louie, unconscious.

_He looks outside and sees the Morg empire, where humans are slaves to the Morg and are forced to build their empire. Looks just like in the story of "Moses" where the Egyptians enslaved the Hebrews and forced them to build their empire._

Huey: It…it wasn't a dream! It's a real-life nightmare!

To be continued…

Differences:  
Novel: Donald Duck is featured. Fic: Launchpad is featured in Donald's place.  
Novel: The boys, Uncle Scrooge & Donald go to the park for a lame-brain family-bonding outing. Fic: The boys & Webby go to the park for a Junior Woodchuck thing while Uncle Scrooge estimates how much money he'll make if he clear-cuts the forest.  
Novel: Groob is left behind in our world. Fic: Groob returns to the other world with Snark & Nurg.


	2. Slaves of the Morg

Disclaimer: Those whom belong to Disney & most of those whom are mine are on chapter 1. The ones I don't own are Clarg, Rasmus, Jute, General Hyrrr & Lord Moraq. I do, however, own Dirk whom finally makes an appearance.

World of the Dragonlords

Slaves of the Morg

_As we left off, Huey discovers where he & his brothers are, in the Morg Fortress. An old human named Rasmus brings the boys to their master, a Morg named Clarg. He's at a table eating chicken._

Clarg: (Chomping)

Rasmus: Master Clarg, sir, your humble slave, Rasmus, has brought 3 new slaves. They await your command.

Dewey: Please sir… can you tell us what happened to our Unca Scrooge & friends? We're awfully worried.

Clarg: (Burps) Shut up, slave! Stable-master Clarg does no answer questions! Clarg gives orders…

_Clarg is unaware of a little surprise._

Clarg: And punishes slaves who do not instantly obey!

_A chicken lug falls right in Clarg's eye! He gets up really ticked off._

Clarg: (Snarls) Who dares insult Clarg with food?!

_The boys notice a human boy 'round Stuie's age with blonde hair, green vest, blue pants & brown shoes jumping off a ladder and onto another roof._

Clarg: When Clarg catches the insulter, Clarg will rip out the insulter's liver and eat it raw!

Dewey: Uh…Master Clarg? I…I saw the chicken leg fall from a… er… passing dragon!

Clarg: A war dragon?! Then…the insulting of Clarg was an accident. It…it must be so, else Clarg would have to declare a blood feud with a…a Dragonlord!

_He sits back in his chair at his desk._

Clarg: Rasmus! (drinks ail) Clarg orders you to put Clarg's new stable boys to work!

Rasmus: As you command, Master Clarg.

_Rasmus leads the boys to the stables as Clarg continues to stuff his face, they find Genie!_

Huey: Genie!

Genie: Guys!

Louie: Are we glad to see you!

Rasmus: That fat oaf, Clarg, as if _he'd_ have the courage to challenge anyone.

Huey: Does that mean we don't have to obey him, Rasmus?

Rasmus: Don't be a fool, boy! Clarg is an easy master because he's too lazy to whip his slaves.

Genie: Whew!

Rasmus: But if you displease him, he'll sell you to a Morg who'll whip you just for fun!

Boys: (Gulp)

Huey: Jeez, sorry I asked.

_Rasmus shows them some Morg warriors passing by._

Rasmus: Remember, you boys are prisoners in the Morg fortress of Toom. Morg warriors are everywhere. There's no escape, no place to escape to. The Morg have taken over the whole world.

Genie: Wha?!

Huey: That's not true!

Louie: What about the free humans?

Dewey: What about Brendon?

Rasmus: (Gasps, covers Dewey's beak) Don't even mention that name! It's poison to the Morg!

Dewey: Must be their kryptonite.

Rasmus: Uh, whatever. Forget about him, forget about your uncle, forget about your friends, forget about everything! Except working hard.

Genie: Well, the Morg can take away our freedom, our uncle, our friends, but they can never take away one thing, and that's our faith.

Rasmus: I admire your spirit, lad. But, the only way to survive in Toom is to obey.

_Meanwhile, back on Earth, Tracey & Webby are still sitting in the park, when Dirk comes._

Dirk: Hi Tracey & Webby.

Tracey: Oh, hi Dirk.

Dirk: What's the matter? Where's Stuie & Iris?

Webby: Them, Unca Scrooge, Genie, the nephews & Launchpad were kidnapped.

Tracey: And then taken to another world to be slaves.

Dirk: (Snorts) You kids & your silly imaginations.

Tracey: We're not kidding, Dirk.

Webby: Yeah! The boys, Iris, Unca Scrooge & Launchpad were kidnapped and taken to another world!

Dirk: Uh-huh. I think it's time we went home.

Tracey: But Dirk…

Dirk: Save it for Mom & Dad.

_Dirk takes them to his car, they go home to Duckburg._

_Elsewhere, the boys are hard at work in the Morg fortress, Genie shovels hay with a pitchfork. Huey carries a big board of meat._

Rasmus: Hurry boy! Master Clarg is hungry!

Huey: When is he not?

_Dewey delivers buckets of water on a cart to the slave humans. And Louie delivers a wheelbarrow of vegetables to the dragons in the stable._

Dragon: (Squawks)

_Hours of hard work, the boys sit in a pile of hay in the stable._

Huey: (Groans) I'm exhausted.

Dewey: Me too.

Genie: Ditto. Rasmus has run us ragged for hours. At this rate, we'll never have time to look for Unca Scrooge, Launchpad, Stuie and Iris.

Louie: Much less figure out how to escape.

Huey: That's true, unless we make time!

Louie: We're all ears, Huey.

Huey: Remember that boy I told you about? The one who bombed Clarg?

Genie: Yeah.

Huey: He seemed to be moving about pretty freely.

_They look outside where the slaves are rushing about under the orders of the Morg._

Huey: And look at all the slaves rushing back & forth, who can tell if they're on errands for their masters or not? So, who'd know if one of us took off on his own?

Dewey: Rasmus, for one.

Genie: That's right, he's so afraid of Clarg that he comes looking for us if he even suspects we're goofing off.

Huey: Ah, but you're forgetting something… my bros & I are identical triplets!

Genie: Hoo-hoo, I love the way your mind works, buddy. Oh, Groob sold the others to this Morg named Lord… Miko, Morgan. Sorry buds, I can't remember his name.

Huey: Don't worry, Gene. We'll find them though.

_Shortly, Huey is carrying a couple buckets over his shoulder._

Huey thinking: _So far, so good. Assuming that Dewey & Louie remember to check in as me from time to time…Genie & I'll have the rest of the day to look to Unca Scrooge & the others._

_Just then, he sees that same kid from earlier._

Huey: _Wait, it's that boy again!_

_He notices he's getting a box from another human._

Huey: _Good grief! It's certainly obvious that he's up to no good. Still, any enemy of the Morg could be an ally to us. I'd better follow him…_

_He starts following that kid to a wall with sticks in it, he starts climbing it._

Huey: _No matter…(gulps) where he leads._

_Huey starts climbing as well._

Huey: _Oh boy, my feet really aren't made for climbing._

_He makes it to the top._

Huey: _Whew! Made it. But now where did he go?_

_He peaks behind a pillar and sees the kid climbing over a rope across to the other building._

Huey: _(Groans) What is he, part monkey? He's crossing over to another roof. Well, phooey on him, I don't have to follow to keep an eye on him._

_The kid opens the box and takes out what reveals to be a pigeon._

Huey: _Hey, what's he doing with that pigeon?_

_He then notices as the kid releases it, there's a note tied to its leg._

Huey: _Hey, wait a sec! It's a carrier pigeon!_

_The kid turns to Huey and waves, but Huey turns back behind the pillar._

Huey: _Some spy I make, he knew I was here all along! I might as well…_

_But just then, he sees in the sky something flying towards the kid!_

Huey: _Wait! Up in the sky! That's not the pigeon coming back…It's a Morg war dragon! It's diving right at the boy, but he's too busy showing off to see it! _(out-loud) Look out!

Kid: (Gasps)

_He pulls out some dust, throws it to the ground and a white cloud appears around him. But then, the war dragon breathes fires at him!_

Dragon: (Squawks)

_As it leaves, Huey is horrified when there is nothing left but a scorched rooftop._

Huey: (Sighs)

_Meanwhile, in the Morg castle, Scrooge, Launchpad & Stuie are in the dungeon. Launchpad has been trying to pull their chains out of the wall for hours._

Launchpad: (Grunting)

Scrooge: Oh, give it a rest, Launchpad. You'll never succeed in pulling the chains out of the wall.

Stuie: Yeah dude, you've been at it for 2 hours.

Launchpad: (Gasping for air)

Scrooge: Save your strength! You may need it when our captors come for us.

Launchpad: But Mr. McDee, what if they never come? What if they've thrown us in here to rot?

Stuie: Chill L.P., they'll come.

Scrooge: Aye, if they wanted to do away with us, they wouldn't have wasted good money on these chains.

Stuie: Or they would've killed us a lot sooner.

Launchpad: But what about the boys & Iris? I can't just stay here, we've gotta get free and rescue 'em! (grunts)

Scrooge: Quiet Launchpad! I hear something!

_The dungeon door opens to General Hyrrr._

Hyrrr: Yes…General Hyrrr thinks strange creatures will indeed please Lord Moraq.

_And back at the stables, the boys are having some gruel that they've scavenged, yet Huey is feeling real bad about the kid._

Dewey: Aw, c'mon Huey, you'll feel better after you've eaten.

Louie: Look, we managed to scavenge the best scraps from Clarg's dinner table.

Genie: Yeah, after Clarg got drunk from the ale.

Huey: Thanks guys, but I…I'm not hungry. There's just too much to think about.

Louie: Yep, like how to finding Unca Scrooge, Stuie & Iris… how to escape…

Huey: That boy…

_Just then, that kid appears behind the boys, he makes a torch out of a couple strands of hay and lights them with some flint._

Kid: Sorry to break up your somber mood, fellas, but that "boy" as a name. (comes to them) It's Jute, and I'm glad to say, he's very much alive.

Genie: Well Jute, I'm Genie and they're my friends, Huey, Dewey & Louie.

Huey: Who…who are you?

Dewey: Where…where did you come from?

Jute: I already told you my name, it's Jute. Such curious boys are bound to have lots of other questions… But if you want to know more, you'll have to follow me.

_He shows them a secret door._

Jute: This tunnel is part of a whole network of tunnels…

_They follow him down to a secret tunnel where they combat crawl._

Jute: …That ran beneath the entire city of Toom. They were dug secretly by human slaves.

_He goes up a ladder._

Jute: The Morg will kill us all if they discovered them, so be careful as you climb out.

Boys: (Gulp)

Genie: Eep.

_Jute opens another secret door which leads outside into the city streets, Clarg comes down some stairs completely drunk._

Jute: Ah! We're just in time, here comes that fat pig of a stable master, Clarg.

Clarg: (Burps)

_Before Clarg can notice the boys, Jute helps them out of the tunnel and into the streets._

Huey whispers: In time for what? To get caught and punished by the Morg who owns us?

Louie whispers: If this is a trap, Jute…

Jute whispers: Oh, it is. But not for you guys.

_He uncovers a loose block in a wall._

Jute: Just have a little patience.

Dewey whispers: Wow.

Genie whispers: Cool.

_They go into it, it leads to a fake chimney._

Jute: See? The slaves also built fake chimneys…

_They climb a ladder up the chimney._

Jute: …Onto most of the Morg fortress.

_They come into a large crawl space._

Jute: And crawl spaces between each floor, so we can spy on the Morg, even when they're not watching.

Huey aloud: Wow again.

Dewey aloud: But, what's the reason for this cloak-&-dagger work anyway?

Louie aloud: And just who planned it all?

Jute: Shh. Clarg's bedroom is just below. He'll enter any second. Watch, you'll like this.

_He removes a piece of their floor and below is Clarg about to sit in his bed that doesn't have a mattress or pillow._

Clarg: (Yawns) Clarg has worked too hard today.

_He sits in his bed, and as he lies back, he gets a wee surprise…_

To be continued…

Differences:  
I guess there isn't much here that I haven't said in the previous chapter. Except I replaced Groob's misadventures through Duckburg with Tracey & Webby trying to convince everyone that Uncle Scrooge, L.P., the boys, Stuie & Iris were taken to another world. Also, as you know, my fan-made characters, Launchpad & Genie weren't featured in the original novel.


	3. Jute & Erica

Disclaimer: The only ones I own are Erica & Sergeant Klorp. Any other belong to Disney & Erickson & Cavazzano. Now, onto chapter 3!

World of the Dragonlords

Jute & Erica.

_Stable master Clarg lies back in his bed, but it completely breaks to pieces!_

Clarg: Oof! RASMUS!!!

Jute whispers: (Chuckles) The best part is that Clarg is too stupid to figure out that his bed broke because…

Nephews/Genie: (Snicker)

Jute: …I snuck in earlier and sawed it (snickers) almost in pieces!

Genie: (Sniggering)

Huey whispers: Hey, wait just a doggone minute. (aloud) Don't tell us the whole point of all those secret tunnels and passages ways is to play practical jokes?

Genie: Now that ya mention it, yeah.

Dewey: We want some answers, mister!

Louie: And we want them now!

_Rasmus comes to Clarg's room._

Clarg: Rasmus! Rasmus!

Jute: Shh!

Clarg: Clarg heard voices in the ceiling.

_The boys quiet down as they listen._

Rasmus: Hm… Maybe Dragonlords landed on the roof. Should I tell them to be quiet?

Clarg: Dragonlords?! No, no, Clarg l-l-l-likes hearing voices.

_Jute leads the boys through another fake chimney to the roof._

Jute: Oh man, that was close.

Genie: A wee bit too close if you ask me.

Jute: Lucky for us that Rasmus remembered how scared Clarg is of the Dragonlords.

Huey: It's time to get serious, Jute!

Dewey: We want answers to our questions!

Jute: And you'll get them, I promise. But…but then, will you answer a question for me?

Genie: Sure buddy, ask away.

Jute: Is… is it true that you've met Brendon?

_Elsewhere…at the castle with Scrooge, Launchpad & Stuie…_

Hyrrr: General Hyrrr thinks that duck creature does well to tremble.

_General Hyrrr is pushing them upstairs somewhere._

Hyrrr: Lord Moraq will choose one to be Lord Moraq's slave, another to belong to General Hyrrr and the other will belong to Sergeant Klorp. Bah! Lord Moraq is an old, weak fool who cannot bear to even see a human. This is because humans remind Moraq…

_They finally get to a big door._

Hyrrr: …Of Moraq's many defeats at hands of Brendon. But once General Hyrrr is in command of Toom…!!!

_Inside the room, Lord Moraq is looking over a conquer map with Sergeant Klorp when General Hyrrr comes in with Scrooge, Launchpad & Stuie._

General Hyrrr: Lord Moraq? General Hyrrr has brought the male duck creatures.

_They notice Iris and another beautiful girl who has long, flowing brown hair & blue eyes, they're both dressed in Renaissance dresses._

Stuie: Iris!

Iris: Stuie!

Klorp: Pipe down, slave!

Moraq: You girls continue dancing for Lord Moraq's enjoyment!

Girl: Yes, your lordship.

_Iris and the other girl continue dancing._

Moraq: It makes little difference, but Lord Moraq chooses that one. (points to Scrooge)

Klorp: And I choose…that one! (points to Stuie) Take the other and go. Lord Moraq is in the midst of planning defeat against Bre…

_Moraq slams his hand over Klorp's mouth to stop him from mentioning the name._

Moraq: Grr… the humans. Fifty additional Dragonlords will arrive soon, then Morg will encircle the free humans and…

Hyrrr: Bah! "Strategies" are not the Morg way! The Morg attack head-on and crush the humans' skulls!

Moraq: What?! Does General Hyrrr dare challenge Lord Moraq's command?!

_They face off for a second, but Hyrrr turns away._

Hyrrr: Not…Yet…

Moraq: Lord Moraq thought not!

_Scrooge gets the look on his face as if he has a plan. The next morning, at the stables, the boys bring wheelbarrows of vegetables to the dragons._

Louie: (Groans) Feeding the dragons is a never-ending job.

Dewey: you said it, brother. They're always hungry.

Genie: Gee, I dunno, I kinda like feedin' 'em.

Huey: Me too, they're so grateful that it's hard to remember…

Dragon: (Chomping veggies)

Huey: …That the Morg have trained these friendly herbivores to be terrifying war beasts.

Dragon: (Urk!)

Huey: Uh-oh! Look out! He's gonna blow!

Dragon: (Burps)

_Huey dodges the flame the dragon burps in time._

Huey: Quackaroonie! How did the Morg ever tame these dragons in the first place?!

Dewey: Ask Jute, if you can get a strait answer out of him.

Huey: Are you saying you don't believe what he told us?

Genie: Of course, I believe him.

Louie: Me too. And…

_Flashback, little Jute sat there crying as the Morg raided his village, one sees him._

Louie VO: _…I believe him when he said he was orphaned after the Morg raided his village and abducted him._

_Then cuts to him carrying a huge pot for Clarg._

Louie VO: _I guess I believe that he grew up in Toom as one of Clarg's slaves…_

_But then he threw the pot on Clarg's head and took off._

Louie VO: _…And he ran away when he "displeased" Clarg…_

_Shows him as the present age in a hidden lair eating bread._

Louie VO: _…Which makes it likely that he has been living underground ever since._

_Back to reality with the boys._

Huey: But he sure was evasive about everything else.

Dewey: He's hiding something, but what?

_Jute is behind the corner and goes to them._

Jute: What's this? Suspicions? Distrust? Are they the thanks I get for bringing news about your Uncle & friends?

Genie: To be honest, I didn't lose the least bit of trust in ya.

Huey: You found them?

Jute: Um… Not exactly, but…but I've found someone who will know where they are…the Morg warrior Nurg!

Genie: Nurg, which one is he again?

Jute: He's the one who sold you to Clarg!

Dewey: Oh…(sighs) he won't talk to us.

Jute: No, but I also found out that he's challenged another Morg named Snark for the spoils of their last raid. The spoils include your uncle & friends, let's go watch, maybe one of the Morg will say something during the fight.

Huey: Hold it! We can't all go!

Dewey: Clarg maybe an idiot! But Rasmus is a real slave driver!

Louie: Yeah, he'll notice if we're all gone, and punish us!

Genie: It kills me to say, but they're right.

Jute: But…but… Never mind, I'll take just Dewey & Genie! We don't have time to argue.

Genie: All right, but on one condition.

Jute: Yeah?

Genie: I get the girl.

Jute: Hmm… deal. (shakes hands with Genie)

_Jute, Genie & Dewey go off to the fight._

Jute: But we have to hurry, the challenge…

_Cuts to the Morg warriors gathered in a circle around Snark & Nurg._

Jute: …Is about to start.

_The 3 peak around a corner of a building._

Jute: C'mon! We'll never be able to see over that ring of warriors. And we can't get through!

_They start climbing up the mountain of jugs._

Jute: But we can get a good view from atop this pile of ale jugs.

Dewey: (Groans) Now I know why Huey called you part monkey!

Genie: No kiddin'.

Dewey: Jute, don't you have a secret view-port in a nice, sold building?

Jute: Too many Morg around to risk using it.

_Nurg & Snark get ready for battle._

Nurg: Snark has cheated Nurg! Now Nurg demands vengeance!

Snark: The mighty Snark laughs at the weakling Nurg!

Nurg: (Roars)

_He slashes his sword at him, but Snark blocks it with his. Nurg gives Snark a judo sweep, but Snark punches him in the jaw, knocking Nurg out._

Snark: Hee-Yaah! Snark wins again! Like Snark did when Snark order Groob to sell the large duck creatures to Lord Moraq!

Jute: Now I know where the others are.

Genie: Moraq! That's the guy's name.

Jute: C'mon!

_He slides down, but a Morg warrior named Gak catches him!_

Gak: Boy! Gak has need of a new squire! Tell Gak who boy's master is so Gak can buy boy!

Jute: Uh…er…(gulps)

Dewey thinking: _Uh-Oh! That Morg will find out Jute is a runaway slave! But the only thing Genie & I can do…_

_He waves to Genie, they tip the jugs over to cause an avalanche._

Dewey thinking: _Is to start an AVALANCHE!!!_

_They all fall over Gak and Jute escapes._

Gak! Oof!

Genie: Bull's-eye.

_Just as the two are escaping, Gak gets back up._

Gak: Clumsy slaves! Gak will whip slaves senseless for this!

_Just then, Rasmus comes in between the boys & Gak._

Rasmus: Wait! The boys are stable master Clarg's slaves! Master Clarg delights in whipping his slaves personally.

Gak: Humph! As long as slaves are punished.

_Rasmus takes Dewey & Genie back to the stables._

Dewey: Rasmus, we…

Genie: Thanks for saving our butts back there.

Rasmus: Quiet, Dewey & Genie! I'm certainly not going to let Clarg whip you for saving Jute's life. It wouldn't be proper for the leader of the human resistance in Toom to turn anyone over to a Morg.

_Jute appears behind them, leaning on a post._

Jute: Especially not his newest recruit.

_In Lord Moraq's castle, Iris & the human girl are in their room, they sit on the bed which has a mattress, pillows & blankets._

Iris: Whew! Oh, this is exhausting.

Girl: Yes, being dancers for Lord Moraq is very exhausting. Oh! By the way, my name is Erica.

Iris: I'm Iris. How long have you been here?

Erica: Since I was 2, I've been Lord Moraq's dancing girl and servant for 15 years.

Iris: That's awful.

Erica: Yes, and he says by my eighteenth birthday, he'll marry me.

Iris: Eww…

Erica: "Eww" is right.

Iris: But wait, to marry him you'll have to be a princess.

Erica: Which I can't be, but Moraq seems to believe it. Though, I've never given up faith that Brendon is going to save us.

Iris: Same here with my friends.

Erica: Plus, I've been reporting Moraq's plans & such to Brandon.

_Just then, Sergeant Klorp shoves Stuie in the room and leaves._

Stuie: Oof!

Iris: Stuie!

Stuie: Iris! Who's she again?

Erica: My name's Erica.

Stuie: Hello Erica, Lord Moraq put Sergeant Klorp in charge of all three of us.

Erica: Klorp is dumber and more negligent than Moraq, which gives us the advantage we need to escape and join Brendon.

Stuie: Then kick some Morg butt.

To be continued…

Differences:  
Novel: Erica & Seargent Klorp didn't even exist. Fic: There are 2 new charcters named Erica & Seargent Klorp.


	4. Four for Four

Disclaimer: Don't own "DuckTales" & "World of the Dragonlords", I just own my fan-mades whom are the girl baby dragon (whom wasn't in the graphic novel) & Stuie's folks; Prof. Bruce Duckman & Josephine (Josie) Duckman.

World of the Dragonlords

Four for Four

_There are hundreds of Morg warriors coming into the fortress through the front gate and over on dragon-back. Louie & Jute are watching them through a hidey hole in the wall._

Jute: This is bad, Louie. Very bad! Even worst, Rasmus says these troops are only the beginning of the reinforcements Lord Moraq has ordered. When they all arrive, the Morg army in Toom will consist of 75 Dragonlords and 500 foot soldiers…

_Cuts to them in the hidey hole they're in and watching through a crack in the wall._

Jute: …All dedicated to wiping out Brendon's free humans.

Louie: But surely the resistance can do something to sabotage the Morg army?

Jute: Well…

Louie: I mean, that's gotta be the point of all your secret tunnels, right?

Jute: Of course! But not the whole point. You see, resistance slaves are also digging a tunnel underneath the walls of Toom.

_Fades to a thought of Brendon, Hintermann & many humans going through an underground tunnel._

Jute VO: _When it's finished, Brendon will lead his band of free humans through it…_

_They get to Rasmus & the rest of the human slave resistance._

Jute VO: _…Join up with the resistance…_

_Brendon barges in on Lord Moraq's chambers._

Jute VO: _…And attack the Morg, catching them completely off guard._

_Back to reality with Jute & Louie._

Jute: The whole plan was Brendon's idea! Gosh, isn't he wonderful? I've never met him, but I report to him about the tunnel's progress with carrier pigeon.

Louie: Lucky you. If we ducks are just as lucky, we'll find Unca Scrooge & our friends and escape before the battle even starts.

Jute: But listen! I already found out your uncle & friends are in Lord Moraq's fortress, right?

Louie: Yeah.

Jute: Well, finding a safe passage for them out of it will be tricky, but I'll look for one as soon as I take you back to the stables.

_They start climbing down a ladder through a secret passage._

Jute: In the meantime, just think of Clarg's fat face when he realizes he'll be taking orders from me.

_Just after they leave, 2 Morg warriors on dragon-back are carrying a net with 4 baby dragons in it. Meanwhile, in Lord Moraq's fortress, General Hyrrr takes Launchpad into a room full of weapons._

Hyrrr: General Hyrrr has decided that General Hyrrr's new slave will work in the fortress armory. Now, pay attention! (pushes Launchpad)

Launchpad: Oof!

Hyrrr: This chest contains Morg World's greatest treasure, cut Lightning Stones! Slave's job is to clean the protective tar off of the stones…and then mount the cleaned stones onto the lances. Understand?

Launchpad: Crystal clear, boss.

_Hyrrr pulls Launchpad's shirt front close to him._

Hyrrr: General Hyrrr chose slave for the job because slave too stupid to steal weapons! Is this not so?

Launchpad: (Gulps) Ye-yes, boss sir.

Hyrrr: Good. Do not cross Hyrrr, slave! That is not very wise.

Launchpad: D-d-don't you worry, boss. I'll have these stones clean & shiny in no time!

_Hyrrr puts him down and is about to leave when…_

Launchpad: But…uh…boss?

Hyrrr: Grr…

Launchpad: Would you leave the door open? It's kinda hard to see in the torchlight.

Hyrrr: (Thinks for a minute) Very well. General Hyrrr will grant slave's request.

_Hyrrr leaves and Launchpad cleans a Lightning Stone with a cloth._

Launchpad: Hmm… That tar is pretty sticky stuff… But I'm beginning to make a little progress!

_Just then, a piece of sunlight hits the Lightning Stone._

Launchpad: Huh?

_The Stone begins charging up a lot of electricity._

Launchpad: Uh-oh. (zap) Ouch! (zap) Ouch! (zap) Ouch!

Hyrrr: (Laughs) Slave did not know that sunlight is what charges Lightning Stones.

_Launchpad continues getting zapped by the Stone. Elsewhere, in the stables, the Morg warriors are there with the dragons apparently getting abused. Louie watches in pity for the dragons._

Louie thinking: _Quackaroonie! The stables have descended into chaos!_

Dragon: (Screeching)

_He notices one dragon trying to escape a Morg, but he has its reigns. That's when he uses his lightning lance on it!_

Dragon: (Shrieks)

_It sits on the ground with its head lowered and tears running down its face._

Morg: Stupid beast!

Dragon: (Whimpering)

Louie: _Oh, the poor thing._

_Louie continues watching in pity, that's when Rasmus comes._

Rasmus: Louie! There you are! Where have you been?

Louie: Jute & I were…

Rasmus: Never mind! I don't have time to hear it!

_He takes Louie out and leads him somewhere._

Rasmus: As you can see, it's a madhouse around here! The slaves are scared, the new Morg are surly…And Clarg is having an apoplectic fit!

_They get to a small barn._

Rasmus: He's ordered me to assign you boys to our latest arrivals.

Louie: Huh? But…

Rasmus: There's no time, no time! Your brothers & friend are in there, they'll explain!

_He opens the door, Huey, Dewey & Genie are there with 4 baby dragons shackled to posts, the 2 older boys & girl are chasing off Huey, Dewey & Genie as the smallest one lies on the hay, unconscious._

Dewey: (Coughs)

_Meanwhile on Earth, Webby & Tracey finish explaining the disappearance of the boys, Scrooge, Launchpad & Iris to Tracey's folks._

Tracey: And that's what happened.

Dirk: Don't listen to them, Dad & Mom. I know my dumb brother & his friends just ran off somewhere.

Webby: No, Professor, they really did get kidnapped by troll guys on dragons.

Tracey: You have to believe us.

Dad: Well, actually girls, I think Dirk's right.

Mom: You know trolls & dragons don't exist.

Tracey: But Mom…

Dad: Trace, that's enough.

Girls: (Sigh)

_The girls go off._

_And on a different world, the nephews & Genie are behind a post, trying to figure out a plan._

Huey: We're in big trouble, Louie! Clarg made us personally responsible for these baby dragons!

Dewey: He said they're extremely valuable, and threatened to skin us alive if anything happened to 'em.

Genie: Especially the little one who's not doin' too well.

_They point to the flying ones and calling them by the names they chose, first the one with the thinner snout and spitting out fireballs._

Huey: But with "Spitfire" there…

_Then the one with the longest tail, spitting out dark gray smoke._

Huey: …And "Smoky" over there…

_Then the girl with brown eyes & no name spitting out flames._

Huey: …And the girl right there…

_Then the littlest baby with a stout tail & no name, lying in the hay motionless._

Huey: …Won't let us go near their brother.

Dewey: What if he's badly hurt?

Genie: In a way, I don't blame the others for trying to protect him.

_Cuts back to the boys._

Huey: Well, one thing's for sure, Clarg will blame us if he dies.

Dewey: If only there was a way to revive him.

Louie: Poor little guy.

Genie: Yeah. Say, when Stuie's dad faints, smelling salts or his fave smell usually revive him.

Louie: Wait…that's it!

_He goes over to a basket full of cauliflower & other veggies._

Louie: This cauliflower is pretty smelly. So if I wave it under the unconscious baby's nose…!

Genie: He'd wake up! Louie, you're a genius!

Louie: Well, you mentioning about Stuie's dad gave me the idea, Genie. But that's where you guys come in! You'll distract Spitfire, Smoky & the girl baby.

Boys: (Gulp)

Dewey: Oh brother, the things we do to save our butts.

Genie: I just know I'm gonna regret this.

_Spitfire, Smoky & the girl see them coming, Huey distracts Spitfire, Dewey Smoky & Genie the girl as Louie goes to the littlest baby._

Baby: (Sniffs)

_He starts waking up some, in a second he's hopping up & down._

Louie: Way to go, boy! it looks like you're gonna be all right!

Baby: (Sniffs)

Louie: Well, except maybe for that runny nose.

Baby: (Slurps Louie)

_The other two flutter with joy and cuddle against the other boys._

Huey: I don't believe it, the little monsters we were so afraid of…

Dewey: …Turn out to be nothing but playful little puppies.

Genie: Yeah, they're really cute too.

Huey: Look! Spitfire's a real go-getter!

Dewey Oh yeah? Smoky's… (leaps over Smoky like leapfrog) Oof! Got more muscle.

Louie: Aw, I prefer this little guy.

Baby: (Sniffs)

Louie: I think I'll name him "Sniffles".

_The girl dragon is sniffing around in Genie's pocket._

Genie: Huh?

_He reaches into it and what's in there reveal to be sugar cubes, the girl baby slurps them right out of his hand._

Genie: Whoa girl. You sure like those sugar cubes I saved. Hey, that's what I'll name ya, "Sugar".

_Meanwhile, in the fortress kitchen, the scullery human is telling Jute under the floor in the garbage chute where Scrooge, Iris & Stuie are._

Jute thinking: _Great! At last I know the whereabouts of Uncle Scrooge, Stuie & Iris. It's just too bad the only passage I could find is this garbage chute. It's too small to smuggle a full-grown…_

_Just then, a glass of some kind of drink is thrown at chute Jute is going to._

Moraq: No!

_He looks through it, turns out it leads to Lord Moraq's conquer room, General Hyrrr, Scrooge, Sergeant Klorp & Stuie are there as well, with Iris & Erica dancing._

Moraq: Lord Moraq has decided that General Hyrrr nor Sergeant Klorp can welcome the new warriors.

General Hyrrr: But as the highest ranking general in Toom, it is General Hyrrr's privilege to…

Moraq: No! Lord Moraq will personally accept the new warriors Oath of Fealty!

_Scrooge takes Moraq's glass and pours more drink from the pitcher into it._

Moraq: Besides, Lord Moraq does not want General Hyrrr to poison more minds with talk of head-on assaults on the humans. Lord Moraq's encirclement strategy is laid, and it will not change! (sips)

Hyrrr: Then what…is left…for General Hyrrr…to command?!

Moraq: Bah! General Hyrrr is not fit to command Morg warriors.

Klorp: How about Sergeant Klorp then?

Moraq: Not Sergeant Klorp either.

Klorp: Grr…

Moraq: (Sips)

_Moraq throws away his glass as he walks out the door._

Moraq: But General Hyrrr & Sergeant Klorp have permission to command slaves to clean up this mess!

_(Door slams)_

Scrooge: General Hyrrr & Sergeant Klorp were right, Lord Moraq is a fool.

Hyrrr: Huh?

Klorp: Really?

Scrooge: Oh sure. (turns to kids, raising eyebrows)

_The girls & Stuie catch onto Scrooge's plan and go over the conquer map._

Stuie: Uh yeah, he's right. Just look at what Lord Moraq calls his "Encirclement strategy."

Iris: Now it's true, I don't know the scale of this map, but unless we're talking about an area of only a few new squire miles…

Erica: Moraq would need ten times as many warriors as he'll have to completely encircle the human camp.

Klorp: Ooh.

Stuie: Even if he succeeded, the human rebels are the guerrilla fighters! They could easily sneak through the Morg lines…stage hit-and-run attacks, and disappear back into the forest.

Scrooge: No, the only workable strategy is yours, attack head-on and crush the humans.

_Scrooge & Stuie take dish towels and clean up around there as Klorp watches Iris & Erica dance and Hyrrr goes over the conquer map._

Scrooge: (Whistling)

_In the garbage chute, Jute is horrified as what's going on._

Jute thinking: _(Gasps) Here I finally find the boys' uncle, 2 of their friends also that Erica girl I've been told about…And it turns out they're helping the Morg!_

_Back in the stables, Huey is picking the lock on Spitfire's shackle._

Huey: Hold still, Spitfire! I'll never get the lock picked with you straining like that.

_He eventually gets it._

Huey: Ah! That did it!

_He removes the shackle and gets on Spitfire's back._

Huey: Go Spitfire! Go!

_The boys are all riding around the barn riding on the baby dragons' backs._

Genie: Wahoo! This is more awesome then hand-gliding!

Huey: WHEEE! This is the most fun ever!

Dewey: You said it! And the best part is…

Louie: That the babies are enjoying it too!

_Rasmus peaks in through the door and sees the boys riding the babies._

Rasmus thinking: _(Sighs) I was afraid of this, the boys have bonded with their charges. Still, I should let them have their fun while they can. They'll find out soon enough how the Morg train dragons._

To be continued…

Differences:  
Novel: There were only 3 baby dragons and the chapter was called "Three for Three". Fic: There is an extra baby whom is a girl.  
Also, like I said before, I replaced Clarg's misadventures through Duckburg with Tracey & Webby trying to convince everyone about the Morg kidnapping Uncle Scrooge & the others.


	5. Escape from the Morg

A/N: I've finally got this chapter finished, after months, maybe even a year or 2 of delay. But here it is. Oh, please, polite constructive cretique, all righty? And if any of you bug me about a dumb rule in the reviews, I'll hunt you down & gut you like a fish. J/K But for real, I'd much rather you do that sorta thing through e-mail, not in the reviews. Anyways, I don't think there's much here that I haven't said I own & don't own in the previous chaps, except I don't own the Morg named Skag. Enjoy!

World of the Dragonlords.

Chapter 5

Escape from the Morg.

_Soon, the boys are at a place where the babies are in shackles flying around with Clarg & a slim Morg named Skag watching._

Clarg: Splendid. Splendid. Splendid! Clarg has done Clarg's part and delivered the dragon babies in good condition. (sips ale) But can Trainer Skag do Skag's part and train such young dragons?

Skag: Aye! (yanks Sniffles' chain)

Sniffles: (Squeals, crashes to ground)

Skag: But it's not certain this poor specimen will survive the training.

Sniffles: (Whimpers, sniffs)

Louie: Hey! You big bully, leave him alone! Can't you see he's terrified?

Skag: (Growls)

_Just then, Spitfire shoots out some fireballs at Skag's butt._

Skag: YOWCH!!

Huey: Ha! Way to go, Spitfire!

Spitfire: (Chuckles)

_Smoky breathes gray smoke at him also._

Skag: (Coughs)

Dewey: Sic him, Smoky!

_Then Sugar head-butts him making him crash into Clarg which makes Clarg spill his ale all over himself._

Genie: That-a-girl, Sugar!

Skag: Bah! Skag should have known that Clarg is too incompetent to stage a proper viewing. But Skag will be back tomorrow with all armed with Lightning Stone Lances. All happy to punish rebellious dragons and interfering slaves…not to mention idiotic stable masters!

_He walks off as Rasmus goes to Clarg._

Clarg: R-R-Rasmus! P-P-Put the dragon babies b-b-back in the stable.

Rasmus: Yes, Master Clarg.

Clarg: And lock up those boys. Clarg can't risk that boys will anger Trainer Skag again. (walks off) And then bring Clarg ale! Lots of ale!

Rasmus thinking: _Enough to drown you, you besotted oaf!_

Huey: Rasmus, do we have to turn the babies over to Skag?

Louie: We can train them much better than he can.

Sniffles: (Sniffs)

Rasmus: (Pets Sniffles) True! I've seen you with them. They obey you because you treat them with kindness.

_The boys & Rasmus walk & talk with the babies on their leashes._

Rasmus: But they would not obey the Morg. Sadly, Skag's job is to make sure they obey. Unfortunately, I've seen him at work enough to know that kindness is not the Morg way.

_The boys envision the babies getting zapped by a few Morg with lightning lances. Comes to reality with the boys' concerned looks. Meanwhile, Jute finds his way into the weapon room where Launchpad has just created a weapon with multiple lightning lances. He turns the handle._

Launchpad: Well, what do ya know? It works!

Jute thinking: _Only…only what's he doing?_

_(Knock at door)_

Scrooge: Launchpad! You in there?

Launchpad: Mr. McDee!?

_Scrooge opens the door a crack and the sun shines through it._

Launchpad: No! Don't open the… DOOR!

_Too late, the light charges the lightning lances and they zap Launchpad. Scrooge closes the door as Stuie, Iris & Erica come in._

Stuie: Whoa Launchpad, what the heck was that all about?

_The girls help Launchpad up._

Launchpad: (Groans) I… I was trying to make a… machine gun out of the Morg's lightning stone lances… So I could blast my way out and rescue the boys.

Scrooge: (Scoffs) And no doubt get yourself barbecued in the process.

Launchpad: Maybe so, but I've gotta do something, the little tykes are probably scared stiff.

Stuie: Sorry L.P., but Uncle Scrooge is already doin' something.

Scrooge: He's right, by sucking up to General Hyrrr, I've learned that the boys are safe for now in the stables. I've also set an escape plan in motion, but it'll take time to do so.

Launchpad: If only there was someway we could contact the boys.

_Jute comes out of his hidey hole._

Jute: Well, I could take a message to them…Or you could follow me and deliver it to them in person.

_But once Jute returns to the stables to the boys…_

Jute: Your uncle refused to come with me.

_Jute is sitting on a bucket and tells the boys in front of him while the baby dragons are tied to their pole._

Jute: He wouldn't let Launchpad come either, but look who I did bring back.

_Behind a pillar appears Stuie, Iris & Erica._

Huey: Stuie!

Dewey: Iris!

_They embrace the boys as Genie goes right to Erica._

Genie: (Purrs) And who might you be and what's someone like you doing in a dump like this?

Erica: My name's Erica, I'm Lord Moraq's dancing girl & servant.

Stuie: This isn't the time to flirt, Gene-man. Uncle Scrooge said hiding in tunnels wouldn't get us home, but that his plan eventually would, if it works.

Louie: He wouldn't tell you what his plan is?

Jute: No, and he wouldn't tell Launchpad, Stuie or the girls either. Man, what an argument that started.

Stuie: Yeah, heh, pretty funny too. But Erica has thought of a plan to make it look like we escaped on our own thanks to Sergeant Klorp.

Jute: Some family & friends you guys have, despite your…er…quirks, I could feel that they really care for you.

Huey: Yeah, good ol' Unca Scrooge…

Dewey: Good ol' Launchpad…

Jute: (Sighs)

Louie: It's too bad they didn't come, Jute. It would've been nice to say good-bye.

Dewey: You see…

Huey: We've decided to leave Toom tonight.

Jute: WHAT?!! How? Why?

Huey: The "why" is easy.

_The babies begin waking up._

Dewey: Skag ordered us to "train" the baby dragons tomorrow.

Louie: (Hugs Sniffles) We can't let that happen, we just can't.

_The boys Untie the babies ropes._

Louie: At first we thought we'd release the babies.

Huey: But Clarg would know we did it…

Dewey: And skin us alive.

Genie: Or worse.

_They climb on the babies' backs._

Dewey: So tonight, as soon as Toom is asleep…

Louie: We'll climb on the backs of the babies…

_They start flying around._

Huey: And fly them over the walls to freedom!

Jute: (Gasps)

Genie: Our plan is to find Brendon's camp and hide out there. Then when the tunnel under the walls is finished…We'll join the raid on Toom and free Uncle Scrooge & Launchpad.

Stuie: Sounds good to me.

_Jute gets an annoyed look, Stuie & Iris turn to him._

Iris: Uh, what's the matter?

Jute: (Scoffs) Those boys are even crazier than their uncle & their friend.

Stuie: What you talkin' 'bout, Willis?

_The boys climb off the babies once they land as Jute explains._

Jute: You'll never be able to find Brendon's camp on your own, you know. And what about Rasmus? The Morg will think he helped you escape.

Huey: Oh yeah.

Stuie: Who's Rasmus?

Genie: He's Clarg's personal human slave, and Clarg ordered him to lock us up.

Jute: Exactly. They'd put an end to him, and it'd be your fault.

_The boys get a guilty look on their faces but Jute's frown turns upside down._

Jute: But cheer up, those are just details I can help you iron out.

_Meanwhile, in the fortress, Sergeant Klorp comes into the bedroom of Erica._

Klorp: Oh ladies, Lord Moraq wants you to dance for him. Huh?

_He notices all the sheets & blankets tied together they begin at the bed's leg and end at the open window._

Klorp: Uh-oh, slave & dancing girls escape. Then Klorp will be blamed.

Hyrrr: Blamed for what?

_Klorp quickly closes the door as Hyrrr comes._

Klorp: Oh, uh… nothing.

Hyrrr: Oh really?

_He pushes Klorp aside as he comes in, then sees the open window and the blankets tied together._

Hyrrr: The slave & girls have escaped, Sergeant Klorp was supposed to be watching them!

Klorp: But… It's not Sergeant Klorp's fault…

Hyrrr: Save it for Lord Moraq!

_They go off to Moraq. Later, that night, in Toom…_

Clarg: RASMUS! RASMUS! Rasmus, (hiccup) Clarg needs more ale!

_He kicks open the door, only to find Jute with the keys and what looks like Rasmus has been knocked out having a pot fall to his head._

Jute: Sorry Clarg, but Rasmus is "out" for the night.

Clarg: Jute!

Jute: I hated to cold-cock him, but he kept refusing to give me the keys.

_Clarg tries grabbing Jute, but he misses._

Clarg: Clarg will crush rebellious boy!

Jute: Ah-ah-ah-ah, first you'll have to catch me!

Clarg: Clarg will catch Jute…

_Rasmus opens his eye for a second as it turns out, he was acting all along and Clarg goes out the door._

Clarg: And then Clarg will crush… AAGH!

_But Jute is next to the door and quickly put his leg out making Clarg trip into a mud puddle. Jute then kicks him in the butt._

Jute: Come on, ya big tub of lard! Get up and catch us!

_Clarg then gives chase after Jute._

Clarg: (Growls)

_A couple minutes later is Clarg lagging behind and looses Jute._

Clarg: (Pants) Where did boy go?

_He then finds Jute at the stables._

Jute: Here I am! In the stables!

_The exhausted Clarg continues to give chase to the showoff Jute who's walking on his hands and doing flips._

Jute: Look, I'll make it easier for you.

Clarg: (Gasping & wheezing)

_Jute gets to the door of the big barn._

Jute: But hurry up, I'd hate for you to miss seeing…

_He unlocks the doors and the boys fly our on the baby dragons' backs with bags of supplies & Stuie & the girls; Stuie with Dewey, Iris with Huey and Erica with Genie._

Jute: The reason I stole Rasmus' keys!

Clarg: Aah!

Huey: Yippee!

Dewey: Yahoo!

Louie: Look at Clarg's face!

Genie: Yeah, he looks like he's about to cry.

_Indeed, Clarg does have a nervous expression._

Clarg: Clarg is d-d-d-doomed! Clarg will be crushed as soon as Lord Moraq hears that the baby dragons & the girls have escaped!

_He turns to Jute who puts his thumb on his nose & wiggles his fingers._

Clarg: Clarg will crush Jute later! Right now…

_He chases after the baby dragons & kids._

Clarg: Clarg will make sure baby dragons & girls do not escape!

_He goes into the stable and unlatches a dragon._

Clarg: Wake up, beast! (climbs on dragon) Clarg has need of a ride!

_But the dragon only gets a few feet up and Clarg kicks it._

Dragon: (Squawks)

_He breathes fire at Clarg but he dodges and in the process, falls off._

Clarg: (Yells)

_He crashes in a stack of garbage, Jute comes by._

Jute: Too bad you survived, Clarg, but I guess Rasmus needs you alive to give him an alibi!

_Meanwhile, the kids are behind a big statue as some Morg pass by on dragon-back._

Huey whispers: All right, these babies are smart, they instinctively swerved to avoid that Morg patrol.

Dewey whispers: Jute is pretty smart too, he really ironed out the details.

Louie whispers: Yeah, All we have to do is follow Erica's directions to Brendon's camp.

_They start flying off once the coast is clear._

Genie: I hope Jute remembers to deliver that letter we wrote to Launchpad & Unca Scrooge.

Stuie: I hope they understand why we had to leave them.

Iris: Me too.

Huey: Hey! Heads up! We're clearing the walls now!

_The group makes it over the walls safe & sound._

Louie: Yahoo! We made it!

Huey: Uh, I hate to put a wet blanket on your celebration, guys, but no matter what I try… I can't get Spitfire to turn towards Brendon's camp!

Dewey: Uh-oh! Ditto for Smokey!

Louie: And Sniffles!

Genie: And Sugar!

_The babies are heading towards the great big mountain._

Stuie: These babies seem determined to make a beeline for that big mountain…

Huey: And we have no choice but to (gulps) go along for the ride.

To be continued…

Novel: In between the part where after Jute says he can iron out the details and Clarg coming into Rasmus' place is another of Clarg's misadventures in Duckburg. Fic: In-between Jute saying he can iron out the details and Clarg coming to Rasmus' is replaced with Klorp noticing that Stuie, Iris & Erica have escaped and Hyrrr blames him for it.


	6. Mama Dragon

A/N: All right, I've finally finished another chapter. Please, I would like polite cunstructive critique, also serious reviews. If you wish to bug me about a dumb rule, please do so through e-mail or private message, not in the reviews. Well, I would like to thank...

LuckyDuck29 for your great review.  
You could probably find the graphic novel online or at your local comic store, that's where I found my copy. You're right, poor Launchpad! He's having as bad a time as Donald in the graphic novel. "The Duck in the Iron Mask" is one of my favorite eps! Thanks again for reviewing and pointing out my faithfulness to the show. :-D

Disclaimer: The only thing I don't own is Mama Dragon, she belongs to Byron Erickson & Giargio Cavazzano. Enough of this crap, enjoy!

World of the Dragonlords

Chapter 6

Mama Dragon

_As we left off, the boys, Iris & Erica have ridden the baby dragons over the Toom wall and were headed for Brendon's camp, but the babies turn to the mountains. By dawn, they're just about there._

Huey: The sun's rising, we've been riding all night.

Dewey: Is that all? (yawns) It feels like much longer.

Stuie: I'm suddenly gettin' the feeling that that mountain is where the babies are taking us.

Genie: Yeah, and we were such saps to think we could control 'em.

Louie: Hey, you guys! Help!

_The others look over and see Louie plummeting!_

Louie: Sniffles is exhausted!

Sniffles: (Trills)

_They're plummeting faster by the second!_

Sniffles: (Screeches)

Huey: Oh man, oh man! What do we do now?

Dewey: I don't know, the babies don't respond to us!

_But suddenly, Smoky, Spitfire & Sugar turn around and head right to their little brother & Louie as speedy as possible, they fly under him and catch him on their backs._

Louie: Well, what do ya know?

Iris: They're carrying him!

Louie: Sniffles, something tells me this isn't the first time your brothers & sister have done this.

Sniffles: (Sniffs)

Louie: Aw, don't be embarrassed, boy, that's what families are for: to help each other. I just wish you could understand me. If you could, I'm certain you'd help me help my family.

_Just then, an adult dragon grabs Louie by his shirt, the kids are freaked at first while the babies are overjoyed._

Babies: (Squawking happily)

_The adult dragon puts Louie on Spitfire's back with Huey and takes Sniffles on her back._

Adult dragon: (Squawks)

Huey: Quackaroonie! Where…what…who?!

Louie: Well, unless I miss my guess, that's their Mama!

_Meanwhile, back in Toom, Clarg reports to Hyrrr, Snark, Groob & other Morg soldiers, also Scrooge & Rasmus about the boys' & girls' escape._

Hyrrr: Report! Did Snark's patrol catch the baby dragons?

Snark: Nay, General Hyrrr! Fool Clarg did not raise the alarm in time!

Clarg: It is not Clarg's fault! General Hyrrr should blame the wicked stable boy, Jute! Or blame Snark, it was Snark who sold the other wicked stable boys to Clarg!

Hyrrr: (Growls)

Clarg: It not Clarg's fault that the girls…

Hyrrr: Enough! General Hyrrr blames Clarg! And so will Lord Moraq, Clarg will end up in dungeon like Sergeant Klorp for negligence.

_Clarg gets down on his knees, begging._

Clarg: No! No! Clarg begs for mercy! Clarg does not want to rot like Sergeant Klorp.

Hyrrr: Mercy? That is not a Morg word.

_Rasmus whispers something in Clarg's ear._

Rasmus: Say it!

Clarg: Wait! Clarg's slave has just reminded Clarg of…of who is really to blame! The b-b-blame (gulps) belongs to the weak and… and cowardly l-l-Lord Moraq!

Hyrrr: Huh?!

Clarg: If…if General Hyrrr ruled Toom instead of Lord Moraq, no slave would dare revolt! All slaves fear General Hyrrr.

Snark: (Gasps) Treason!

Groob: Clarg must be mad!

Hyrrr: Aye…Clarg must be mad, but there is truth in ever what a madman says.

Clarg: (Whimpers)

_Just then, Hyrrr turns from looking down at Clarg to Snark & Groob._

Hyrrr: That is why General Hyrrr orders that last night's deeds be kept secret from Lord Moraq. Agreed?!

Snark: Aye! Snark smells a challenge to Lord Moraq in the wind…And Snark knows that the victor will have many spoils to divide!

_As Snark, Groob & the other soldiers raise their swords, Scrooge & Rasmus shake hands tricking Hyrrr as Clarg fainted. Many miles away, in the mountains, Louie, Stuie, Iris & Erica are in the dragons' nest with Sniffles, Louie feeds him._

Louie: Some nest you've got here, Sniffles.

Stuie: Now, we understand why you babies headed for the mountain.

Erica: It's your home.

Louie: Some mama you've got too. I'm still not sure she trusts us ducks & Erica…

_Mama is watching them on a cliff above the nest while Huey, Dewey & Genie are flying Smoky, Spitfire & Sugar._

Louie: But at least she let us "come over & play".

_Stuie looks up at Mama._

Stuie: Gee, she reminds me of… my mom.

_Brief flashback of Stuie with his mom. Comes to reality._

Stuie: (Sighs) I wonder how she's doing now.

Erica: You're lucky to still have a mom, I never knew mine.

Iris: Oh, how sad.

_Huey flies past them._

Huey: Hey guys! Check it out! Ever since we got here, the babies are easy to control!

Dewey: We can teach them tricks too! Watch…

_Smoky flies in a circle and strait out._

Dewey: I taught Smoky to do a power climb!

_Spitfire does a loop-the-loop._

Huey: And I taught Spitfire how to do a loop-the-loop!  
_Sugar does a few lightning quick zigzags._

Genie: And I taught Sugar how to do zigzags!

Stuie: Those are all awesome, dudes!

_Sniffles gets a sad look on his face._

Iris: Don't be sad, Sniffles, you can do those tricks too. I know you can.

Sniffles: (Sniffs)

Louie: But first you have to rest a bit…to recover your strength. And I've got just the thing you need right here in my food bag.

_He pulls out of his bag a few sugar cubes._

Louie: Sugar cubes, they're packed full of raw energy!

Stuie: That's a great idea, Lou-miester.

Iris: I'll say.

Sniffles: (Slurps)

_Louie feeds Sniffles sugar cubes from his hand as Smoky, Spitfire & Sugar look on and Mama watched happily. Back in Toom, Jute is with Launchpad in the weapon room, Launchpad is dressed in a new outfit looking a lot like a human slave._

Launchpad: Are you sure your rebels will welcome the kids once they get there?

Jute: Not to worry, they'll be perfectly safe in Freedom Marsh… Unless one of them falls off their dragon.

Launchpad: What?

Jute: Just kiddin', the boys are already expert Dragonriders.

Launchpad: Whew, that's a relief.

Jute: By the way, what's with the new outfit? Thinkin' of going native?

Launchpad: No, I just had a few accidents…

Jute: Hmm…

Launchpad: All right, a lot of accidents. Especially today 'cause Mr. McDee made me responsible for part of his secret plan. He wants me to sabotage all the Morg weapons in this armory.

Jute: I see. Ooh, what happened to your fingers?

Launchpad: (Looks at bandaged fingers) Some of these weapons are pretty doggoned sharp.

Jute: Ouch.

Launchpad: No kiddin'.

_Elsewhere, the boys & their friends are watching the dragon family fly around happily._

Huey: Gee, isn't that an amazing sight?

Stuie: Yeah, awesome.

Louie: Some family, huh?

Dewey: Yeah, you can tell they're fond of each other.

Erica: Speaking of families… now that Sniffles has recovered, I think it's about time we get back to rescuing yours.

Huey: She's right, but I think we need to change our plan.

Stuie: Yeah, we just can't break up the happy family again, can we?

Louie: No…

Huey: So, we'll have to climb down this mountain and walk to Freedom Marsh.

Dewey: You're right! It shouldn't take more than a few days.

Genie: Let's get started while the dragons are busy, I just can't bear to say good-bye.

Iris: Me neither.

_As the group starts climbing down, Mama notices them and realizes they can't climb down that huge mountain._

Mama: (Squawks)

_She turns to her babies and tells them that their friends are in danger._

Mama: (Squawking)

_So, the 4 babies dive down and catch the kids just in time before they could fall off with Huey & Iris on Spitfire, Dewey & Erica on Smoky, Genie & Stuie on Sugar and Louie on Sniffles._

Huey: Well, I'll be! It… it's like Mama's letting us borrow her babies!

Mama: (Squawks)

Erica: I believe she is!

Huey: Next stop, Freedom Marsh!

Dewey: Yahoo!

Stuie: Sweet!

_As Mama heard them, she realizes they're headed for Freedom Marsh and to fight the Morg. So, she follows far behind the group._

To be continued…

I don't think there's that much differences between this & the novel, aside from my fan-mades in the mix, changing a few lines and the replacement of Donald Duck with Launchpad McQuack, also Groob returning to Morg rather than being left behind on Earth like in the novel. Well, hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
